Lullaby for a Prince (songfic, sequel to The Moon Rises)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: Songfic. DOY! Song on youtube's called Lullaby for a Princess. By same guy who made The Moon Rises. Aother name is Mabel's Lament.


_Fate has been cruel and order unkind _

_How can I have sent you away? _

Mabel sat on her throne in silence. She thought of her twin brother, who is on the Moon now, he was banished. She put her head in her hands. "Why did I send you away?" She sobbed.

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours _

_The harmony's silent today _

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. It was really a year ago. She recalled the Elements of Harmony, now lost in Gravity Falls.

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song _

_And I will your company keep _

She started humming a lullaby to her brother. Her fingers imitated a piano.

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies _

_Have carried you softly to sleep _

She remembered all those times at night, when she and her twin shared a room. She used to sing, and her brother usually fell asleep to it.

_Once did a girl who shone like the sun _

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh _

She recalled the day her position in the castle got to her. She remembered looking out to the people, and sighing.

_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I" _

She frowned, and mouthed the exact words that made her brother jealous.

_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory _

_That long was the shadow she cast _

She knew she was leaving her twin out, she just ignored that.

_Which fell dark upon the twin brother she loved _

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed _

Mabel noticed the changes in her brother's disposition. She again ignored it, thinking it was mood swings.

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine _

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace _

She thought, removing her crown and throwing it to the floor.

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth _

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space _

She sang when she walked out onto the balcony.

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night _

_And carry my sorrow in kind _

She shed a tear. She reached out her hand, and her green orbs of magic poured out and rose the moon. She bowed her head in respect for her brother. She looked closely at the moon, seeing Nightmare Moon's- er, her brother's silhouette, without the crown. He left that on his bedroom floor.

_Dipper, you're loved so much more than you know _

_Forgive me for being so blind _

She closed her eyes and whispered "Please, Dippy, forgive me. Please."

_Soon did that girl take notice that others _

_Did not give her brother his due _

She soon noticed that nobody noticed her brother at all. Nobody respected him. She teared up again.

_And neither had she loved him as he deserved _

_She watched as her brother's unhappiness grew _

She realized that she never did, too. She simply sat there as her brother slowly evolved into Nightmare Moon.

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly _

_Takes hold of the mind of its host _

She was used to the spotlight. She was used to the adoring subjects. She was used to every speck of adoration. It was starting to control her.

_And that foolish girl did nothing to stop _

_The destruction of one who had needed her most _

Dipper was breaking down inside, and she never did anything to subside it. She felt like an idiot!

_Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine _

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace _

She sat down on her throne again, and thought of all those years she had been with Dipper. She was devastated.

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth _

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space _

She cried out "I'm sorry!"

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night _

_And carry my sorrow in kind _

She sat in a fetal position and cried.

_Dipper, you're loved so much more than you know _

_May troubles be far from your mind _

She cried because she knew that Dipper would be back in a millennium, stronger than ever. She cried about her brother's shattered heart. She just wanted her twin back.

_And forgive me for being so blind _

She opened her brown eyes, and said "I'm sorry, Dippingsauce. Forgive me, forgive me for being a terrible twin."

_The years now before us _

_Fearful and unknown _

This was the 1st year her brother had been in the Moon. Mabel knew that he would be back and they wouldn't know what to do next.

_I never imagined _

_I'd face them on my own _

She thought they'd be together forever. She regretted her terrible decision.

_May these thousand winters _

_Swiftly pass, I pray _

She hoped the frigid winters would pass. She prayed "Dear God, please help me make it through my brother's banishment. It's only a thousand years, you can help with that, right? I know you can. In your name, Amen."

_I love you; I miss you _

_All these miles away _

She looked towards the moon, and saw a little flash of indigo. Mabel giggled. Her brother was up.

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight _

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight _

She sang another lullaby, and the flash stopped. He was back to his 1000 year rest. He was safe up there, anyway.

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care _

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there _

She slowly fell asleep, dreaming about the days when they were little. A tear left a trail down her cheek while she was asleep. She smiled.

_Sleep..._

_**The Lullaby for a Prince.**_


End file.
